


The Lure.

by chanissleepy



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, College roommates Jilix, Cop Woojin, Demon Hyunjin, Demons, Denial of Feelings, Evil Hyunjin, Fluff, For the legal members of course, Human Jisung, Hyunjin has a tattoo, Implied Sexual Content, I’m not one to sexualize them but it fits so eh, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Oblivious Jisung, Soul Taking?, tags will be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 06:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15600792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanissleepy/pseuds/chanissleepy
Summary: Hyunjin is a specific kind of demon. A kind that lures people in with charisma and charm. Jisung is a victim in which he can’t find it in him to make prey.





	1. The Taking.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Straykisses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straykisses/gifts).



> UNEDITED.
> 
> I kinda hate this? But I feel like I need to post here more lol. Also yo, David I’m gonna dedicate this to you because why not? 
> 
> This also may have slower updates? I’ll try my hardest if you like it!

-•-

Neon lights could be seen reflected in his dark eyes, the night life was wild on holidays. Hyunjin had to push through the many sweaty and intoxicated people. The smell of body odour, alcohol and heavily priced perfumes and colognes was there in the air, making its way into his lungs. He could see the looks many people were giving him, some of jealousy, some of lust and some of pure admiration. Hyunjin has never bothered with people who take a liking to him. The demon boy likes a challenge, usually luring in someone who’s oblivious and innocent. He loved the look of fear and betrayal in doe, pure eyes. The look of viscous, rich blood on milky skin. His absolute favourite is their reactions when his horns, tail and gray veins around his eyes appear. It’s quite endearing if he does say so himself.

 

“Welcome to ILBC, what can I get you?” The bartender asked, already grabbing a glass.

 

“Just a water.” Hyunjin replied, leaning on the bar counter. He didn’t plan on getting drunk, he didn’t really fancy the bitter taste of alcohol. The bartender nodded and filled the glass to the brim with icy water.

 

“Enjoy.” He grinned and walked off to a dimly lit corner.

 

The dark boy nodded and scanned the club while taking a short sip. The club is damned boring and filled with ignorant, prissy folks who care for nothing but themselves and pleasure. Not Hyunjin’s cup of tea. He honestly doesn’t know why he bothers to come other than to see the amusing drunk people who dance like idiots, the jaws that drop a little when they see Hyunjin in all his glory and the people who suck faces like their lives depended on it.

 

Some say he looks a bit young to be in such an explicit place, and in human years, he is. He’s physically 18 but in reality, he’s over a couple hundred years old. Hyunjin lost count a few years ago, he’s grown tired of keeping it up. An estimation would be around 270 years old. He remembers being born and alive mid 1700’s, so not too far. He doesn’t even remember his birthday.

 

He decided to ditch the place, bored as hell with equally boring people. Hyunjin walked out, shoving his hands into the pockets of his slacks. He rounded the corner but something enticing and palatable caught his ear.

 

“No please, stop!” A terror filled voice pleaded, obviously scared. “I-I didn’t do it I swear!”

 

Intrigued, the demon slowly crept towards the ally and hid behind the brick wall. Peeking over the edge, he saw a boy, barely 18 being shoved against the cold wall, a fist being clutched on the collar of his shirt. An older male, maybe late 30’s, had a face filled with anger, nostrils flared and jaw clenched. “Listen here pretty boy, don’t you dare go feelin’ up my girl and try ‘ta get her to bed.” The furious male blared.

 

“I don’t even swing that way! It wasn’t me I swear!” The petrified boy sputtered. All the older did was laugh, and quite evilly Hyunjin might add.

 

“Now you’re tryna lie your way out eh? Sayin’ you’re all high and mighty for being a f-,”

 

“Ok listen here buddy, he’s my boyfriend. Let him go or I might have to hurt you, and you don’t want that.” Hyunjin butted in, revealing himself from his hiding place. His head hung low, hair covered his eyes, giving him a dark aura. The bigger man had a look of mirth on his face. He peered at the boy then back at Hyunjin then back at the younger again. The short boy had a look of disbelief on his face.

 

“Like you can even touch me.”

 

“Maybe you’re right, big guy.” Hyunjin dared, a devious smirk playing on his lips. The guy let the young brunette go and took long strides towards Hyunjin. With a snap of his fingers wisps of dark smoke appeared around the tall demon. The old punk had been thrown into the side of a dumpster without even being touched. Bewildered, the copper haired boy’s eyes grew even wider than they already were, the poor boy was now shaking, heart pumping furiously in his chest as he looked back and forth between the dark, mystery man and his assaulter. From shock, he couldn’t move, it’s almost like he forgot how to function.

 

“H-how did you d-do that?” The fear stricken teen trembled as he dared to ask. Hyunjin walked over to the man and crouched down to inspect his unconscious figure.

 

“He’s only knocked out, I believe he won’t remember this.” Hyunjin spoke, ignoring the younger’s question. He got up and turned to face the stunned squirrel lookin’ boy. “Are you ok?”

 

“I’m... I’m, yeah. I’m ok.” The other said, his breathing was now more regulated as he processed the fact that that had just happened and it appeared that the stranger didn’t intend to cause harm to him. “What’s your name?”

 

“Hyunjin. You are?”

 

“I’m Jisung, Han Jisung.” Jisung introduced, bowing his head down slightly in respect. “Can we get out of here?” He asked, pointing to a more well lit place in the mostly empty parking lot.

 

“Yes. Yes, we can.” And that’s when Jisung’s vision became cloudy, blots of purple impaired his sight as he became dizzy. It sounded as if he was underwater, he could hear his heart beat booming in his ears, a gentle coolness spreading from his chest to his finger tips. Soon after that, he collapsed.

 

•

 

Hyunjin caught Jisung in his arms, the teens pliant body was clumsily being thrown around, almost like it was lifeless. It was very unprofessional but Jisung had fallen face first into Hyunjin’s arms. The demon could feel the light breaths being blown on his jugular. Hyunjin tightened his grip around the unconscious boy’s waist as he hoisted him over his shoulder. Jisung honestly wasn’t that heavy so it wouldn’t be too much of a chore to bring him to his car which he parked not too far away.

 

Hyunjin took long strides through the dark parking lot and eventually saw his car that he parallel parked on the side of the road. Using his spare hand, he grabbed his keys out of his jacket pocket and unlocked his car, making his way to the side and opening the back door where he laid Jisung across the seats. Bumping his head on the way out, he cursed quietly to himself as he finally got into the drivers seat.

 

Inserting the key into the ignition, his car started up and the sounds of an engine roar could be heard. Switching gears, he pressed on the gas pedal and began to drive.


	2. The Helpless.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunjin gains a friend and Jisung is already whipped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UNEDITED.
> 
> ok so here I explain how Hyunjin stays alive all these years and the process. So no, he doesn’t eat people lol.  
> Anyways, enjoy!

-•-

Hyunjin’s private apartment was only about 20 minutes away, it was enough time to get home before Jisung started to wake up. Since it was late, the roads were clear and he was in a slight hurry, he decided to go a little over the speed limit.

 

He always has a plan, usually when he finds prey, he befriends them and earns trust before he breaks everything and takes their innocent lives. Once they fall in love with Hyunjin, he knows he has them like putty in his hands. He’d invite them over and act like he had loved them back, they were all so dense. Once they were alone, he’d transform into his real self, the fear in young eyes only fuelled his desire to feed. To gain life and the soul he’d have to kiss his victim, it was extremely pleasurable for the demons, as for the humans, not so much. They’d cough up blood and for some added fun, Hyunjin would inflict more pain on the prey by either choking them or slicing into their clear, milky skin. It was a glorious sight for sadistic eyes.

 

Hyunjin peered in the little mirror that showed what was behind him and saw red and blue lights catching up behind him, eventually tailing him. Sighing deeply in distress, he pulled over and got his act on. The cop walked over to his window, Hyunjin rolled the window down and innocently looked at him with wide eyes. “Hello officer.” He greeted, his stare soft.

 

“Do you know how fast you were going?” Officer W. Kim said. Hyunjin pouted his plump bottom lip out, looking apologetic. He watched as the cops expression become appalled when he saw the unconscious body in the back seat. “And who is that?”

 

“I’m sorry Officer! I’m just worried for him, he’s my boyfriend. He drank a little too much and collapsed. I’m trying to get home in a hurry to see if his head is ok. I wasn’t at the party either, our friends told me to pick him up so I’m not driving impaired.” Hyunjin lied through his teeth. Well not exactly, Jisung really did collapse but that’s about it. The Officers face softened and he sighed.

 

“I’ll let you off with a warning. I hope your boyfriend will be ok.” The cop have him a gentle smile, his eye curling into little crescents and he walked back to his car. Hyunjin rolled his window up and smirked, very much relived. He started his car up again and drove off. He had wasted time and now he had to drive the limit. Great.

 

•

 

Pulling into his driveway he got super lucky, Jisung still was insensible but it was sure he would wake up very soon. Hyunjin got out of the car and went to the back, pulling the teens body out and carrying him bridal style. He shut the door with his foot and headed towards his front door, he still had his key in his hand so it was accessible. Unlocking the mahogany door, he opened it and walked in. He kicked his combat boots off and headed for his living room. He peered down at the delicate features on the young boy’s face. His eye lashes were long and it made it look like Jisung was wearing a light layer of eyeliner. His lips were parted slightly, dainty breaths were contrived.

 

The dark haired demon laid him on his couch, pushing the long, copper hair off of his forehead and out of his eyes. Any minute now and-

 

Jisung took a deep breath in as he woke, his eyes fluttering open and his strong eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Where am I? Who are you?” Jisung asked as he sat up in alarm. “Ugh, I have a huge headache.”

 

“Hey hey, it’s ok. Calm down, you’re ok now. I’ll explain everything, just lay back down.” Hyunjin coaxed, his face was kind and calming. Jisung just nodded and complied, laying back on the pillow. “But first tell me what you remember.”

 

“I- I remember being with a friend, he was fooling around with a lot of people and he decided to dance with this girl. Somehow, this guy thought it was me once my friend walked back to where I was. We don’t even have the same hair! But he grabbed me and was kinda causing a commotion. He took me to the side alley and started to threaten and question me. I was so scared... Then someone came and that’s all I can remember.” Jisung explained, his face contorted and still confused. Hyunjin hummed and nodded now sitting down next to the anxious boy.

 

“I heard you guys and decided to check it out, before I could do anything he knocked you out. That’s probably why you have a headache. I didn’t want to leave you there to suffer so I brought you to my home. I hope that’s ok with you. You should stay until you feel a bit better.” Hyunjin carefully said, placing a soothing hand on Jisung’s knee.

 

“Thank you. I don’t know where I’d be if it wasn’t for you. How’s the bruise on my face?” And that’s when Hyunjin was confused, there was no bruise but since he said he got punched, he could see why the other would assume there would be marks.

 

Hyunjin pretended to inspect his face for any bruises before saying, “Thankfully, you didn’t get one on your face. I believe it was to the side of your head.”

 

“Oh.”

 

There was an awkward silence before Hyunjin got up again and spoke. “I should get you something for your head and to eat and drink. Are you hungry?”

 

Jisung nodded before saying, “Could you maybe... turn the TV on? I don’t like silence.” He nervously laughed and waited for Hyunjin’s reply. The demon smiled and grabbed the remote and turned the TV on before flipping channels. Once he got to Cartoon Network and Adventure Time was on the screen, he could see Jisung’s eyes physically light up in pure glee. A small smile appeared on his face as he left the channel on for the younger to watch. “Thank you.”

 

Hyunjin made his way to the kitchen and opened the medicine cabinet where he found ibuprofen. He took two out of the bottle, grabbed a cold bottle of water and some granola bars for Jisung to munch on. Going back to his living room, he saw Jisung, now sitting up again but this time cross cross applesauce with his chin resting in his fists, watching the television with an intense stare. He couldn’t help but think the human was adorable, his cheeks puffed out a bit too in concentration. Super cute. “Here’s everything.” Hyunjin handed Jisung all the things and watched as he downed the pills, drink a big gulp of water and tear open one of the granola bars and practically inhale it.

 

“Thank you. You’re so kind, I really don’t deserve this.” Jisung thanked again, bowing this time. Hyunjin brushed him off and chuckled.

 

“No need to thank me, you’re a... pure soul.” Hyunjin said while taking a long pause. He sat back down next to Jisung and also set his gaze upon the TV, twiddling his fingers as the aura around them was comfortable but still slightly awkward.

 

“Tell me about yourself, I’m kinda in your house and eating your food so uh, let’s get comfortable?” Jisung suggested, tilting his head cutely. Hyunjin lets out an airy laugh and prepared to lie again.

 

“So hi, I’m Hyunjin. I’m 18 and from Seoul. I’m also doing online college courses. I major in computer science. For fun I like to dance and occasionally rap. What about you?”

 

“I’m Jisung. I’m also 18 and from Incheon. I’m in college and live on campus. I major in music specifically like producing and rap. Just like you, I dance and rap for fun! Oh my god, speaking of living on campus I need to text Felix.” Jisung stated, bubbly at first but soon after his tone got worrisome. He patted his back pocket before taking out his phone that somehow survived this whole journey. “Oh wow, I’m surprised this is still here.”

 

“Who’s Felix?” Hyunjin questioned.

 

“He’s my roommate, he must be worried sick.” Jisung’s phone rung as he called his friend.

 

 _“DUDE, WHERE ARE YOU?”_ Hyunjin giggles a bit as he heard a very concerned, deep voice through the phone.

 

“Jeez bro, calm down. I’m at someone’s house.”

 

_“YOU WHAT. Are you guys like...”_

 

“What no! I’m not ready for that. But, I have a whole ass story to tell when I get back, I’ll be home soon. Don’t worry about me.”

 

 _“Ok mate, I’ll be waiting.”_ Then Felix hung up.

 

“Sorry about him, he’s a bit protective sometimes. I’ve known him for years.” Jisung explained, grinning.

 

“No need to say sorry, I understand.” Hyunjin said, giving a friendly grin back. Jisung’s breathing faltered, he could feel his stomach feel funny as it was filled it butterflies and adrenaline.

 

“Uhm, this may be a bit weird but... can I have your number? It’s not everyday a cute stranger saves you.” Jisung awkward asked, handing his phone to Hyunjin.

 

 _Perfect_ , Hyunjin thought as he licked his lips before smirking. To Jisung it may have look like a flirty gesture but to Hyunjin it was something way different. “Of course.” He took the phone and set his contact as ‘Hyunjinnie :p’ before he put his number in and saved the contact.

 

“Thank you, I’ll text you sometime and we can meet up! But now, I’ll just call a cab and be on my way. Again, thank you so much for everything, you’re such a sweet person.” Jisung bowed in respect as he got up and headed for the door.

 

“Ok, I’ll see you then. And if you ever need help, give me a call.” Hyunjin beamed, his dimple showing. Jisung had a little hard time function at this but still managed to suck it up and muster a wave. The creature watched as he walked out his door, smiling to himself. “Oh Jisung-ah, how foolish of you to like me. I almost feel bad.”

 

Jisung was probably blushing like crazy, he could feel the pleasing warmth in his cheeks as he did a little happy dance. “Ahhhh Hyunjin, can’t wait to see you again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Argh, I wrote this in one day I’m sorry if it’s a bit rusty lol. But anyways, I updated! I really hope you enjoyed this one. There was a l o t of dialogue so sorry if it was kinda vague too ;-; (Can someone loan me confidence? XD) kudos and comments are appreciated! Thank you~

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you like this idea.. I’m not too confident so comments are well appreciated:) kudos?~


End file.
